hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Francois Gorgonzola
Background Francois Gorgonzola is a cheese freak from Lyon, France who is an heir to a substantial cheese fortune. A fan of cheese and cheese by products, he is always seen before and after fights gorging on cheese. When asked why he was so successful Gorgonzola revealed that."Before every show I eat a bowl of blue cheese with a mild mould crust, it works as it seems to make my opponents fearful of my fists." Unbeknownst to Gorgonzola, his opponents claim that it was because of his "Stinky ass breath." Gorgonzola also competed at the Peace Love Fist Summit, where he won the welterweight tournament, defeating Stuart Peppers in the finals. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Roosevelt Hazelwood | | HCL 56 | September 18, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Landover, Maryland | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-5 | Skip Thomas | KO (Right head kick) | HCL 53 | June 26, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:47 | Hanford, California | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7-5 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 47 | December 27, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:50 | Waco, Texas | For the HCL Welterweight Championship, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-4 | Roosevelt Hazelwood | TKO (Punches) | HCL 44 | September 13, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:38 | Hanford, California | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-4 | DJ Swollen Nipple | KO (Right cross) | HCL 41 | June 28, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:03 | Morin Heights, Quebec | Cont. Semi, KOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | DeAndre Combs | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 37 | January 18, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-4 | Wes Blackwell | Submission (Guillotine) | HCL 32 | August 3, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:15 | Nutley, New Jersey | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | Dwayne De Recha | KO (Right cross) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 2:49 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | TJ McAllister | KO (Right cross) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:25 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Norman Levine | KO (Left hook) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:25 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Ed McIlvane | TKO (Punches) | HCL 15 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:37 | London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Miguel Dominguez | TKO (Punches) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:30 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:33 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | WW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Jackson Outcast | KO (Right cross) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:07 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----